degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin-Kathleen Conflict
The conflict between Caitlin Ryan and Kathleen Mead began in the first season of Degrassi Junior High. Conflict History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In Rumor Has It, Kathleen makes up rumors about Ms. Avery being a lesbian. This worries Caitlin because she keeps having dreams about Ms. Avery and makes her question her sexuality. Later, Kathleen spreads rumors about Caitlin being a lesbian after seeing her talk to Ms. Avery. However, Ms. Avery tells Caitlin that she's not a lesbian and that the dreams that Caitlin keeps of having her are just part of puberty. She also tells Caitlin that even if she were a lesbian, she'd still be the same person. In Smokescreen, Catilin, Kathleen, and Susie are trying to get people to sign their petition for the environment. Rick comes over and signs his name in. Susie tells Caitlin that Rick likes her but Kathleen says that Rick is dumb as a post. When Rick comes over to the committee meeting, Kathleen questions him why is he interested in the enviornment but Catilin and Susie convince Kathleen to give Rick a chance. After school, Kathleen goes up to Caitlin and says that Rick is bad news. But Caitlin believes that Rick should still be given a chance. Kathleen walks away angrily. Later, at the committee meeting, Kathleen says to everybody that she caught Rick smoking and that he should be kicked out which makes Rick angry and he leaves. Catilin tries to go up to him but Rick tells her to leave him alone. Kathleen goes up to Catilin and says that Rick just wasn't right for the job but Catilin calls Kathleen a jerk and leaves to go find Rick. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Eggbert, Kathleen, Melanie, Susie, and Catilin talk about pregnant student Spike. Kathleen says that Spike should be kicked out of the school because she's sets a "bad example" for the school by getting pregnant at 14 but Catilin disargees and says that Spike still has the righ to attend school. In Stage Fright, Caitlin and Kathleen are completing against each other for the female lead in the school play. Though Caitlin worries about not getting the part because she has discovered that she has epliepsy. At Susie's party, Caitlin has an epliepitc seizure which scares the girls. The next day at school, Kathleen starts gossiping to people about Caitlin's epliepitc attack and said that she looked gross and says that Caitlin might not get the female lead because of it. Later, Caitlin learns that Kathleen got the female lead and that Caitlin plays the servant of Kathleen's character. Caitlin tells Susie that Kathleen got the female lead was because Ms. Avery knows that Caitlin has epliepsy but Susie tells Caitlin that the reason Kathleen got the part was because she won it fair and square. Caitlin decides that she wants to drop out of the play but Susie tells her that she will not cover for her just because she is jealous of Kathleen. She then has second thoughts and decides not to drop out of the play. She says that she will be the best servant that Kathleen has ever gotten. In Bottled Up, Kathleen, Caitlin, Susie, Tim, and Nancy are the five contestants for the representing Degrassi Junior High on the edcational game show Quest. Caitlin gets annoyed that Kathleen is being a know it all and not giving her teamates a chance to answer the questions. When the team decides to watch a VHS recording at Kathleen's house, they discover Kathleen's home life. Kathleen's mom who is drunk keeps interpreting them so they couldn't finish the tape and decide to call it off. Caitlin then starts to worry about Kathleen. She then realizes that the reason why Kathleen is so bossy and rude is because of her alcoholic mother. Degrasi Junior High Season 3 In The Whole Truth, Caitlin decides to write an article about animals' rights which replaces Kathleen's article about a school dress code. Kathleen confronts her but Caitlin tells that animals' rights are more important than a school dress code. Later, Kathleen informed her that she did a school project on animal testing last year and that Caitlin doesn't have her facts straight. In Food for Thought, Caitlin complains to Melanie about how Kathleen will be an bossy science parnter for her. They see Kathleen writing in her diary and they assume that she is writing about boys. After when Kathleen destroys the paper of the science project that Melanie worked on, Caitlin calls Kathleen the Wicked Witch of Degrassi. Then, after Melanie discovered that Kathleen has an eating disorder, she tells to Caitlin about it and Caitlin says "Well that explains why she's so bitchy." In Pa-arty!, Caitlin mopes around with Kathleen and Melanie about of how Joey stood her up on their date but eventually Joey arrives. Degrassi High Season 2 In The All Nighter, the girls throw a surpise 16 birthday party for Diana. Kathleen brings marjuana. Everybody, expect for Caitlin, decides to get high. Kathleen calls Caitlin Little Miss Perfection and a chicken. Then while being high, Melanie accidently reveals about Kathleen's secerts. She talks about Kathleen's eating disorder, her mother's alcoholism, and when her ex-boyfriend Scott abused her. This upsets Kathleen and she runs out of the party. Caitlin goes after her. She finds Kathleen crying. She goes to her and comforts her. Degrassi The Next Generation In Mother and Child Reunion, Caitlin, Kathleen, and the rest of their former peers, attends their high school reunion. When Caitlin makes a speech about how she was doing, Kathleen is shown to be jealous of Caitlin. Triva *They were both interested in theatre. *Kathleen made up rumors about Caitlin being a lesbian just because she saw her talking to Ms. Avery, who she also made up rumors about being a lesbian too. *Kathleen disliked Caitlin's ex-boyfriend Rick. *They would often have sleepovers together with the other girls in their grade, despite their on-and-off conflict. *They both were good friends with Melanie Brodie, Maya Goldberg, and Diana Economopoulos. *They were both worked on the school newspaper, Degrassi Grapevine. *They both had a conflict with their ex-boyfriends. Caitlin with Claude Tanner and Kathleen with Scott Smith. *Caitlin graduated in the Class of 1992, while Kathleen graduated in the Class of 1993. *Caitlin and Kathleen share similarities with future students Emma & Paige and Holly J. & Clare, whom also had conflicts with each other like Caitlin and Kathleen. *They both had dealt with health problems- Caitlin with epilepsy and Kathleen with an eating disorder. Gallery Caitlinalln.png Stage fright caitlin ryan degrassi junior high.png rhicaitlin_32.png smokescreen_2.png smokescreen_14.png smokescreen_52.png BU1.29.png BU1.23.png BU1.18.png Party24.jpg TAN03.jpg TAN17.jpg TAN22.jpg Old 19.png Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 2